metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
TX-55 Metal Gear
TX-55 Metal Gear, also referred to as Metal Gear TX-55, was a bipedal tank designed by Dr. Madnar at Outer Heaven, based on Granin's designs during the Cold War. After Big Boss left The Patriots, he knew that in order to truly stand a chance at opposing them, he would need incredible power at his disposal that they would fear. And so, he followed the example of Gene and Volgin before him by constructing the one thing that he knew the West would fear more than anything else: Metal Gear. In order to fully realize Granin's vision of a bipedal walking tank, he enlisted the aid of the foremost expert in the field of robotics: the Eastern scientist Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. While Dr. Madnar understood the power and inherent evil of his creation, the kidnapping of his daughter forced him to complete it. TX-55 was a revolutionary weapon because of its ability to launch a nuclear attack from any stable territory, without the need for a nuclear silo. Feared by the Western powers, its mere presence in Outer Heaven made the country virtually untouchable, except of course, by a covert mission. Metal Gear TX-55's weak spot were its feet, which could only be destroyed by placing plastic explosives over them in a determined order. TX-55 was armed with a 15mm vulcan gun, a laser cannon and multiple medium-range warheads. However, none of its arsenal was put to use, as the TX-55 was destroyed by Solid Snake before completion. TX-55 was the fourth Metal Gear to be developed, being preceded by Metal Gear RAXA and the ICBMG. Until the advent of the recent Peace Walker installment (Metal Gears Basilisk and ZEKE), the TX-55 was the first bipedal Metal Gear. TX-55 was succeeded by Metal Gear D, and later, units such as Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY. Specifications''Metal Gear - User's Manual'', Konami Corporation (1987). Trivia * When firing a nuclear missile, TX-55 would extend a stabilizing leg from its rear and secure itself to the ground in order to conduct an accurate launch. * TX-55 appeared as one of the Metal Gear design blueprints in Granin's office at Graniny Gorki. * TX-55 was foreseen in Elisa and Ursula's prophetic vision, during the San Hieronymo Takeover. * During Liquid Ocelot's insurrection, it was revealed that Metal Gear TX-55's true purpose was to be used only as a deterrent/defensive weapon to keep the rest of the world from interfering with Outer Heaven's vision. Ironically, one the TX-55's successors, Metal Gear REX, was created under the false premise of being a defense system. Behind the Scenes * Aside from the ICBMG, TX-55 is the only Metal Gear in the series that the player doesn't confront directly. Instead, the player must avoid two gun cameras that protect it, while planting explosives at TX-55's feet. * In the manual for the NES version of Metal Gear, the TX-55 was referred to as the "Ultra-Sheik Nuclear Attack Tank." * In Snake's Revenge, mass-produced versions of the TX-55 model appear (referred to as "Metal Gear 1"), being transported within an enemy cargo ship, with the following specifications: **Code No: VRC-4 **Capacity: 1 **Weight: 226 tons **Height. 22 ft **Speed: 31 mph **Armor: 3.5 in :Although most of these are just conversions to imperial units from the original specs, the armor thickness is defined and the weight is implied to be ten times heavier than the original (though this is probably due to the omission of a decimal point). *The wreckage of the original TX-55 also appears in Stage 9 of Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. Appearances * Metal Gear * Snake's Revenge (non-canon) * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel (non-canon) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Granin's designs) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (prophetic vision) Gallery File:Solid Snake Vs. Metal Gear TX-55.jpg|Solid Snake takes on the TX-55 in Metal Gear. File:MetalGearTX-55Designs.jpg|Top, side and front views of TX-55. File:Tx-55shinkawa.jpg|TX-55, as depicted in The Art of Metal Gear Solid. File:Mggb metalgear wreckage.JPG|Wreckage of Metal Gear TX-55 in Metal Gear: Ghost Babel. References Category: Metal Gears